


male posturing

by achilleees



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Literal Dick-Size Comparing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whip it out, pretty boy,” Raleigh challenges, following after him, step by step, until Chuck is backed into a wall. “That’s what this is about, right? Proving you’re a bigger man than me?”</p><p>“You’re crazy,” Chuck says uncertainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	male posturing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowbarwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbarwolf/gifts).



> This is just crack masquerading as not-crack.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Chinese Translation done by Virgil and Sardar.

Raleigh lies in bed that night, those words replaying in his mind.

“ _To me, you’re dead weight."  
_

His hands clench into fists, nails biting deep enough into his palms that he wouldn’t be surprised to find blood on his sheets in the morning.

Dead weight.

To Raleigh, who watched helplessly as his brother was torn from his life, who spent the last six years building walls that crumple like paper against the Kaiju they were built to deflect, this is the harshest insult he’s ever been forced to bear.

 

 

He’s walking through the Shatterdome one day when a voice calls his name. He turns and sees Herc waving at him from the basketball court. “Care to join?” Herc asks.

Raleigh grins and jogs over, shedding his coat.

“Great,” Chuck says, hip cocked to one side, tone ripe with condescension. “He’s not dragging down my team.”

Herc shakes his head, and Raleigh glares but lets it go without comment.

It’s not worth it.

 

 

He’s walking down the hallway, talking to Mako, and doesn’t see someone coming the opposite way until their shoulders collide, sending Raleigh stumbling.

“Watch where you’re going, champ,” Chuck sneers over his shoulder.

Mako sighs. “He’s usually much nicer than this,” she says.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Raleigh says, scowling after Chuck’s retreating back.

It’s not worth it.

 

 

Raleigh’s in one of the projection rooms watching Mako’s simulator vids, because whether Stacker admits it or not, she’s gonna be his co-pilot, and he wants to learn her style. She’s quick and she bounces back, but brute strength isn’t her forte. That’s fine, he can handle that. Their skills complement each other.

He hears a scoff from the hall, and when he looks up, Chuck’s standing silhouetted in the doorway. “You’d be better off picking someone with some experience,” Chuck says derisively. “At least then _one_ of you would know how to pilot a Jaeger.”

Before Raleigh can respond, Chuck is gone.

Raleigh cracks his knuckles, resisting the urge to follow him and show him exactly how good a fighter he really is.

It’s not worth it.

 

 

Raleigh tenses up as soon as he sees Chuck coming down the hallway, bracing for impact as viscerally as if he’s being dropped into a fight with a Kaiju.

“God, do you really have nothing better to do than stand around all day?” Chuck mutters as he passes by.

Raleigh struggles to rein in his temper. He’s not the hotheaded, cocky idiot he used to be. He isn’t controlled by his anger.

It’s not worth it.

Chuck sneers, shakes his head. “Useless.”

It’s not worth –

Aw, _fuck it_.

 

 

He grabs Chuck by the arm and drags him into the nearest open room, slamming the door shut behind him. The element of surprise works in his favor, leaving Chuck too shocked to resist, kind of docile and pliant in his hands.

Raleigh spins to face him. “Alright, let’s see it,” he growls.

“See what?” Chuck blinks, too stunned to be angry.

Raleigh steps up close, encroaching in Chuck’s space. Chuck starts to step back, but they both know it would be a retreat, and Chuck’s pride won’t allow that, not if Raleigh knows him at all.

Sure enough, Chuck stands his ground, setting his jaw.

Raleigh gets up in his face close enough to see the separate flecks of color in his eyes. “If you’re so intent on proving that you’ve got a bigger dick than me, then let’s fucking see it.”

This time, Chuck’s pride isn’t enough to keep him there. He stumbles back, eyes going wide. “Are you – “

“Whip it out, pretty boy,” Raleigh challenges, following after him, step by step, until Chuck is backed into a wall. “That’s what this is about, right? Proving you’re a bigger man than me?”

“You’re crazy,” Chuck says, voice wavering with uncertainty.

Raleigh stops a hairs-width away from Chuck, enough to be able to feel the heat of his body between their thin t-shirts. “Here’s the way I see it. Either you’re overcompensating for something, big-time –“ (his gaze drops down meaningfully) “– or you’re all talk and no follow-through.”

Chuck snarls, shoves at him, but he’s at an awkward angle and he can’t get any real force behind it. Still, it’s enough to off-balance Raleigh for just a moment, and Chuck takes the opportunity to scramble away.

He’s halfway to the door when Raleigh calls after him, with the same tone of condescension that Chuck uses to such devastating impact, “That’s what I thought. You’re all talk, Hansen.”

Chuck stops, shoulders shaking. He’s figured it out, that this is Raleigh calling his bluff. That if he walks away now, he’s never gonna be able to say jack _shit_ to Raleigh again, not without seeming like the huge hypocritical wuss he is. That this is a game of chicken he isn’t going to win.

Raleigh’s got his methods. So Chuck thinks he’s weird and creepy and jonesing for his dick, so what? At least it’ll get him off Raleigh’s back.

At least, that’s what Raleigh _thought_ was going to happen.

Instead, Chuck spins and advances on him so fast he doesn’t have time to brace for impact before Chuck’s slammed him against the wall, keeping him pinned with a forearm like an iron band across Raleigh’s chest.

“You want it? You got it, mate,” Chuck grits out, and unzips his pants with his free hand.

This, Raleigh thinks, is really not how he saw this interaction going. Now Chuck’s the one calling his bluff, and Raleigh’s the one who’s gonna lose this game of chicken.

Or, he realizes with dawning comprehension, this isn’t a game of chicken, because neither one is going to give in.

Well, _okay_ then.

“Let’s see it,” he says to Chuck, sweetness in his smile but acid in his eyes.

They’re both looking down as Chuck wriggles out of his pants and boxers, but Chuck’s so close, and his arm’s right against Raleigh’s body – surely he feels the way Raleigh’s breath hitches when he realizes Chuck’s already half-hard? Raleigh looks up, but Chuck won’t meet his eyes, and his face is tilted out of Raleigh’s view.

But the tips of his ears are bright red.

Well fuck, Raleigh’s having some trouble mustering hatred for this little shithead, because the truth of the matter is, when it comes down to it, he’s pretty goddamn cute.

Chuck wraps his fingers around his dick, pumping it briskly to full hardness. He’s circumcised, like Raleigh, and his fingers are starkly pale against the flushed pink. He’s about the same size as Raleigh, maybe even a little longer, but skinnier.

Raleigh doesn’t tell himself to stop noticing the little details, but only because he knows it’s already too late.

Chuck’s arm is blocking Raleigh’s view, so he gently slides it to the side. Chuck doesn’t seem to notice, just leans his elbow against the wall by Raleigh’s head. He still won’t meet Raleigh’s eye.

“Guess I was wrong,” Raleigh eventually says, cursing how hoarse his voice comes out.

“Yep,” Chuck says, then his gaze flashes up, for just a moment. “Your turn.”

“I never agreed to that,” Raleigh points out mildly, but he’s already undoing his zipper.

Chuck laughs. “Oh, and I agreed to _this_?” He jiggles his cock.

“Point taken."

Raleigh drops his pants and boxers to pool around his ankles, taking hold of his cock, which is pretty much hard already.

Chuck gives a low, guttural groan. “Is that a…?”

“Got it done when I was 16,” Raleigh nods. “Present to myself for making the Jaeger program.”

Chuck looks like he wants to touch it, but doesn’t know how to ask. He’s enraptured by the dry slide of Raleigh’s hand over his cock, how he ends every upstroke by thumbing over the silver ring pierced through his frenum. Seemingly unconsciously, he matches the cadence of his strokes to Raleigh’s, their knuckles brushing with every pass over their cocks.

To be honest, this is totally working for Raleigh, except for one thing. It’s too dry, the scrape of his callused hand almost painful. He stops jacking himself for a minute, raises his hand to Chuck, trusting him to do the math.

Chuck swallows hard, eyes dilated so the pupils nearly swallow up the irises. He takes Raleigh’s wrist in his free hand to hold him steady, and licks a stripe from the base of his palm to the tips of his fingers.

Raleigh shivers. When he curls his hand around his dick again, the heightened sensation makes him moan, head knocking back against the wall.

“This is fucked up,” Chuck rasps, eyes riveted on the steady flex of Raleigh’s hand over his cock.

“Could be worse,” Raleigh shrugs, greedily devouring Chuck with his gaze – his glassy eyes, his bitten lip, the way his flush spreads all the way down his neck.

“How d’you figure?”

Raleigh shrugs again. “I could be fucking you. That’d be worse.”

Chuck inhales sharply, breath hitching as he lets it out in a slow stream.

“Yeah, that’d be so much worse,” Raleigh smiles, tips his head back with his eyes closed, lets the images wash over him. “I could have you on your knees in front of me, face buried in a pillow, _crying_ from how good it is. You ever been fucked by a guy with a piercing?”

Chuck shakes his head, captivated.

“You’d thank me after.” Raleigh stops, reconsiders. “You’d thank me _during_. You’d be saying things – you wouldn’t even know _what_ you were saying, just begging me not to stop. And I’d give it to you good, believe me, Hansen. I’d teach you what it means to be fucked senseless.”

The way Chuck’s stripping his cock, Raleigh’s amazed he hasn’t taken any skin off. Though he guesses the pre-cum helps, slicking it up for the desperate pump of Chuck’s hand over it.

There isn’t a thing about Chuck Hansen that isn’t pretty, Raleigh marvels.

“You’ll do me, right?” Chuck asks.

Raleigh doesn’t know what he means, isn’t thinking right. All of his senses are clouded right now, except for the feeling in his dick, which is more acute than ever. “Huh?”

“You’ll do me, yeah?” Chuck asks again, impatient.

“Sure, yeah,” Raleigh agrees, still confused.

And then Chuck drops to his knees.

Raleigh only gets a minute to appreciate the visual (and it’s a _damn_ nice visual) before Chuck sucks him into his mouth, opening his throat wide to take in as much as possible. He’s not teasing, not drawing this out – Chuck is swallowing him down like he’s gagging for it.

Raleigh can’t tell if Chuck’s done this before, but it doesn’t matter. It’s sloppy and wet and hot and when Chuck pulls off a little to nudge experimentally under the head, playing with the piercing with his tongue, little shocks of pleasure pulse through what feels like every nerve ending in Raleigh’s body.

“God, fuck,” he hisses, gripping Chuck’s hair with both hands. “Your mouth, _Jesus_.”

Chuck moans around him, and the vibration runs through his dick like a current.

“Gonna come,” he grunts.

Chuck’s eyes go wide and he looks around for something to spit it into, but they’re not in his room – hell, Raleigh doesn’t know whose room they’re in – and there’s not a lot of options. So Chuck just gets this look of bullheaded determination in his eyes and sucks with renewed vigor.

He’s gonna swallow it.

Chuck Hansen is gonna swallow his come.

Yep, that’s it, Raleigh’s coming, like a gunshot, like a _supernova_ , body bending over double as he empties himself inside Chuck’s mouth. Chuck pulls off, coughing a little, and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand.

 _God_.

Raleigh sinks down until he’s sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, legs unable to hold him up anymore. “Not bad, Hansen. Guess you’re not all talk after all.”

“You’re one to talk,” Chuck says. “Your turn, yeah?”

Raleigh moves to get up, then pauses, sinks back against the wall. Grins. “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

Chuck makes a garbled noise of incoherent desire.

“C’mere,” Raleigh says, tugging him over. “Just – go for it, alright? If it’s too much, I’ll let you know.”

Chuck hesitantly slides the head of his dick between Raleigh’s lips, slow and careful. Too careful, Jesus, how much of a wuss does he think Raleigh is?

Raleigh reaches around, gets twin handfuls of that delectable ass of his, and drags him forward until half his dick is sheathed in Raleigh’s throat. Chuck chokes, bracing his palms against the wall for balance. He’s got sweat beading at the ends of his hair, but still he’s so controlled, so careful.

 _C’mon, you wuss_ , Raleigh tries to telegraph with his eyes. _Give it to me hard, make me take it_.

Chuck was never one to let a challenge go unmet.

His eyes narrow and he weaves one hand into Raleigh’s hair, keeping the other against the wall. Then, tilting Raleigh’s head to the perfect angle – he thrusts in.

Raleigh chokes, but swallows past it, and Chuck correctly reads his lack of denial and keeps going, pumping in until his cock is nudging against the back of Raleigh’s throat with every roll of his hips. Tears spring to Raleigh’s eyes but he doesn’t tell Chuck to stop, and Chuck doesn’t.

 _Christ_ , there’s saliva running down Raleigh’s chin and his eyes are leaking like a faucet, but he’s _so_ into this, letting Chuck fuck his mouth like a fleshlight, just a warm, slick hole to be used. Who knew this was such a kink of his? Or maybe it’s not, not usually, at least.

Maybe it is when it’s Chuck Hansen, letting loose and fucking his throat like he’ll die if he’s asked to stop.

And then Chuck’s there, suddenly, coming without warning, spilling so far back in Raleigh’s throat that he doesn’t really taste it before swallowing it down.

Chuck pulls out, panting. He collapses at Raleigh’s side as Raleigh scrubs his face with his shirtsleeve.

They both stare at each other.

Then Chuck grins, rolling over onto his back with his arms tucked behind his head. “How’s that for follow-through, champ?”

Raleigh laughs and laughs.

 

 

As they exit the room, they run into Stacker, who sees their disheveled clothes and the gleam of sweat still drying on their skin. His eyebrows rocket up.

“Oh, hey sir,” Raleigh says, still too blissed-out to have any shame.

Chuck, evidently, has a lower threshold for withstanding embarrassment, and blushes scarlet, inching behind Raleigh as if to hide himself from Stacker’s judgment. He’s like a puppy who just got caught chewing up his master’s slippers.

Raleigh glances over his shoulder at Chuck and grins, endeared. “We were just airing out our differences,” he explains.

“Ah,” Stacker nods. “Glad to hear it.”

Chuck ducks his head and practically bolts away, evidently deciding that the need to flee outweighs any pretense of nonchalance.

God, he’s cute. Raleigh could really get to like this kid. He starts to follow at a slower pace.

Then an iron grip is tight on the back of his collar, jerking him back. “Next time, though,” Stacker growls in his ear, low and menacing, “keep it out of _my_ room, Becket.”

Oh. Well, shit.

Still worth it. _  
_


End file.
